Silk
by Moonlit Masterpiece
Summary: Silk, he thinks to himself. She feels like silk, her skin smooth and tender, lips warm and yielding, the way her body allows him entrance easily. Like silk.
1. Silk

**_A/N_**: So a little bit of smut, yea? I haven't done anything Auggie/Annie thus far and I thought I would try it out. I know this is flawed but I wanted to post it, see what you think. So let me know!

* * *

**_Silk_**

Slim legs wrap around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her and keeping him still, if only for a few moments. Her breathing jagged as his heartbeat, they begin again. Her arms and legs splay out, her head tilted back in careless abandon. She is vulnerable beneath him, exposed, giving herself over to him in the truest sense. She is his to bend, shape and break as he pleases, all depending on how he moves inside of her. As he thrusts into her, her back arcs, a guttural moan curling from her lips.

Her toes flex, her fingers balling up the sheets beneath her, pupils wide with pleasure. His strong, long-fingered hands pressed into her skin, pushing up her sides and down her arms aggressively, entwining his fingers with hers. Softly his lips follow the hollow of her neck, making her skin burn and tingle, every once in a while giving a painful little nip. It's perfection. The pain makes her knees buckle but the sinful pleasure tosses her into the heavens.

He slides his fingers into her soft hair and presses his mouth against hers, locking the bond between them with gentleness and sincerity. Hips grinding together, he applies more pressure. Her mouth opens to let out a moan, deep and wanting, her muscles grab and release, grab and release as he slides further beneath her skin. He has cracked her open. His hand presses into her spine and with one final shove she breaks, nearly screaming in delight.

For several endless moments he holds her there, listening to her pants and moans. Breathing in her subtle scent. His eyes roll as he pushes just a bit more and her fingers shove through his hair, pulling him in tighter, her teeth grind together as she groans. Tightly bound muscles unravel a bit and he relaxes against her, their mouths pressing together with gentle kisses. Her fingers loosen and stroke down his arms as his fingers trace the plains of her face, unfocused brown eyes lost in a place she can never follow.

Together they take heavy breaths. He lays her down gently, nuzzling her neck as her hands run up and down the hills and valleys of his muscled back. Silk, he thinks to himself. She feels like silk, her skin smooth and tender, lips warm and yielding, the way her body allows him entrance easily. Like silk.

"_Auggie…"_

His name slips from her lips as he releases her, relinquishing his hold on her. He lays on his back beside her, both reveling in the plunge after the high. It's nearly as intoxicating, the feelings fresh in their flesh and bones. She sighs softly as she molds into his side, her eyes closing in sleepy surrender. A smile parts his lips. This is how he will sleep tonight and forever. Lost in the silk of her skin.


	2. Sin

_**A/N: **_This is the sequel sort of. Sort of a back story to how they got in bed lol. Anyways, let me know what you think. Sort of spoilers for What Is and What Should Never Be, but its very slight implication! And if you haven't seen the last to episodes then what are you waiting for? They're great! (Not enough Auggie) But great! So, I would love some feedback! Love yous guys. Thanks and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs... I know, it shocked me too.

_Your surrender was a perfect rhyme,  
__In the night I whispered,  
'You are mine',  
And I sang you lullaby.  
Now my head swims with__  
Every careless word you said  
In between the rhythm of your breath  
My heart bled.  
So tell me when did love  
Turn into another soiled dove?  
How did we forget to open up?  
Where did we mess this up?_

_-Matt Morris - Just Before the Morning_

_

* * *

_

**_Sin_**

He wakes with the scent of grapefruit tickling his nose. His eyes fly open, meeting ever-present darkness, but his hands look for him. Long, soft hair slips through his fingers, as a small hand moves across his chest. So it hadn't been a dream, after all. Guilt wells up in his chest, potent and painful, constricting his heart. This isn't the normal reaction on the morning after, its not the cold ache in his stomach, the stale feeling of regret. But considering who is laying beside him, considering the state she was in when he found her, it was so much worse. Yes, guilt was more than appropriate.

The thoughts of how badly he had wanted it only made him feel worse, he needed it, to feel that sort of ecstasy because of someone he truly cared about, not someone he was working. But in the end, he couldn't decide which was worse. As quietly as he could, he slipped out from under her arm and made his way to his bathroom. He was grateful when she didn't move because he wasn't ready to face her. Not yet.

Turning on the tap, he splashed his face with icy cold water, hoping to wash away what he had done. If only life were that simple. Deep breath in. Slow breath out. Were he legal to carry a gun he would shoot himself. How could he violate her, how could he take advantage of her like that?

"Dammit, Annie," he muttered under his breath, running his hands through his hair.

The night before had been impulsive and stupid, but still, he couldn't get the taste of her out of his mouth, the feel of her out of his body and he knew that he didn't want to. He could remember how she sounded when he found her; sitting on the metal bench by the water fountain, crying. When he sat down beside her, she had gotten quiet, too quiet.

"Sometimes," he had said softly, "It's better just to cry it out than keep it hidden."

She had sniffed then and moved closer, so close that her hair tickled his arm. She looped her arm with his and laid her head on his shoulder, he could feel her heart beating, she was so close. Then again, maybe that was just his heart. After taking a deep breath, a small sob escaped her chest and that was all it took for the tears to flow.

"I thought he loved me," she mumbled, burying her face in his chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And I don't know if it was true or not!"

"Annie, who," he asked softly. When she had gotten back to headquarters that day, she didn't tell him anything. Nothing about what happened, nothing about who it involved or why she had disappeared, not a word. All he had was a name. Ben Mercer.

She pushed away then, sitting up straight, clearing her throat. She was hiding it all away again.

"It's nothing," she sighed, "I guess I've just been a little disappointed lately."

"Hey, I understand," he smiled, bumping her shoulder in a bit. Standing to his feet he offered his hand, "What do you say we go to the tavern, have a few drinks, talk a bit?"

She took his hand and stood, sealing their first mistake.

"Yea. That sounds good."

After that, things got a bit hazy; there was too much beer, a long taxi ride and a kiss that could stop the world from spinning. That's where everything began and everything ended.

He leans against his counter, arms crossed over his chest. He wishes he could go back and change things, he wishes he could have helped her with her problems instead of creating more. He was supposed to be her friend and instead he let his man-whore rep get the better of him. It seems a sin to steal the innocence of one so free, so alive. But she's such an amazing person, how could he not want her? Her vitality, her laugh, her naiveté, the way she touched him sometimes, all just too much to ignore.

"Auggie," he looks up towards the door as habit demands. "Where are you?"

"The bathroom," he says gruffly. What is he going to say to her? Will she understand, will she be upset? He can't help but notice how his pulse quickens.

"Its so dark in here," she mutters. He can hear her flick the light switch, followed by her footsteps as they slap against the tiled floor. "Is everything okay?"

Her thin, strong arms snake around his waist and his eyes close as her warmth seeps into his skin. Her lips press gentle kisses to his chest, her eyelashes grazing his flesh, sending chills up his spine. He places his hands against her back and pulls her closer, burying his face in her hair, taking in the scent of her. He can't remember sin ever feeling quite so good.

With a regretful sigh he holds her at arms length, letting his hands slid down her arms, taking her hands in his as he rubs circles on the insides of her wrists.

"Annie," he begins, unsure of where to take this, "Last night… We shouldn't have done that. You were vulnerable and I'm supposed to be your frie-"

"Hush," she says, placing a hand on his chest, "Don't feel guilty. I don't."

A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth as he pulls her back in and lays his head on hers, keeping her tight to his body. She is so close that their hearts beat against one another, leaving him giddy and warm. He could stay like this forever.

"I hope you know I'm going to hell for this," he chuckles, the sound vibrating from his chest and into hers, he can feel the goose bumps that form on her skin, Braille that translates into a certain feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"At least we'll be there together."

Maybe this sin isn't so bad after all.


End file.
